1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to diverter spout assemblies and more particularly to diverter spout assembies having a diverter conduit and a diverter valve to selectively divert water through the diverter conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain diverter spouts are used in connection with hand held shower units. One such diverter spout is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,990 issued to the applicant Nelson on Sept. 23, 1975. The Nelson patent discloses a tub spout assembly wherein a plastic valve assembly is mounted at a rear portion of the tub spout. The water supply pipe is operably connected to a tapered section which is operably connected to a water chamber. A valve is slideably mounted within the water chamber and can close the tapered portion off from the water chamber and discharge outlet.
In tub enclosures which do not have built in showers, a diverter conduit is provided in the tub spout. A diverter valve in the spout can operably direct water through the diverter conduit. The diverter conduit is usually operably connected to a flexible hose leading to a showerhead.
One such tub spout assembly is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,605 issued to Ward on Oct. 21, 1975. The Ward patent discloses a tub spout assembly wherein the diverter conduit is provided by a tube projecting into the bore of the spout housing. The tube is transverse to the direction of the flow within the spout housing. The tube has an inlet end which is sloped in the direction of the water flow to deflect the water when the diverter valve is positioned for outflow through the discharge opening. The valve is mounted on a front portion of the spout housing to close the conduit passage to the discharge opening.
The problem encountered in diverter spout assemblies is that water may flow into the diverter conduit when water is normally flowing through the spout. This leakage is undesirable. On the other hand, in some assemblies, the diverter conduit is often placed within a reduced area of the spout wherein the water creates a siphoning effect drawing in unwanted air through the discharge opening from the diverter conduit when the water is flowing through the spout. A diverter spout assembly must be assembled so that the water leakage and siphoning effects are both minimized.